


Into That

by decotex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But only if you squint, Gen, I feel like I should clarify that no one actually has sex, Kinky, Loki/Tony - Freeform, takes place during Avengers movie, why the fuck is it so hard to tag loki as a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a purely scientific interest in Loki's sex life. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2:40 pm, somewhere over France

Some might say that a helicopter ride with a recently captured otherworldly murderer is no place for jokes. 

Tony Stark would call those people boring. 

“What if we sold meth? Just say the word and I’ve got a lab; two hours tops.”

Steve sighed.

“Do you really feel like this is the place for jokes?” 

“Well, come on. This is serious. Fury never told me I wasn’t getting paid. What are we, charity workers? It’s blatant exploitation. How are we supposed to feed our children?”

“You have an airplane.”

“Kids don’t eat airplanes, Cap.”

“And you don’t have children.”

“That’s what I keep telling myself.”

Steve wasn't sure what he had been expecting from someone whose S.H.I.E.L.D. file read "self-obsessed", "volatile", and "not recommended for duty" across the top and then crossed out. Less, honestly, than he had been expecting from the son of his father. He was fascinated to note the ways Tony and his father were similar, and in the ways they were not. There was a certain, persistent vulgarity with this Tony Stark. A lack of maturity and respect.

“Okay, how about-just go with me on this one-how about sex tapes? I mean, let’s be honest-they’re going to leak eventually. We might as well make some money off of them.”

Steve longed for simpler times, when people asked each other out on dates with flowers and conversed about the weather. 

“God, you just don’t crack, do you?” Tony marveled, as Steve refused to meet his eye. “Fine, whatever. Metal and leather, you in?”

It took Loki a moment to realize he had been addressed. He looked over.

“I’m sorry?”

“Tony,” Steve warned. Despite having ripped a man’s eye out of its socket with a drill under an hour ago, their involuntary guest had been surprisingly docile so far. Even so, Steve wasn't willing to push his luck.

“Sex tape. Triple-x, hardcore. Something tells me you wouldn’t be adverse to bondage.”

Tony was that kid who went up to “Do Not Disturb” and “Warning: Danger” signs and poked whatever was behind them with a stick. 

Loki was silent for so long that Steve wondered if he was going to ignore Tony as well. He was begining to feel a sort of begrudging solidarity with their prisoner, based on mutal harassment by Tony Stark. 

And then, quietly murmured; 

“Only if you wear the suit.”

Tony looked up. He stared hard at Loki, who was facing the wall, poker-faced as ever. 

Then, Tony laughed and slapped Steve on the shoulder. 

“Did you hear that?” he asked, delighted. “He makes jokes.” 

“Yes, I heard.” 

“Cap, when you’re in a helicopter with two people and one of them is a crazy delusional murder alien and you are the one without a sense of humor, you need to lighten up.”

Steve thought about the long adventure they had in front of them, and then thought pretty seriously about freezing himself in ice again and waiting for this whole thing to blow over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a long time. There are a bunch of chapters in various stages of completion, so definitely look forward to more. Also, each chapter focuses on a different character/relationship. I'm trying to cover all the Avengers, and maybe some of the other characters as well.


	2. 5:30 pm, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier conference room

“So what’s he like? This Loki character.”

“Violent. Crazy. Has a thing for eyeballs.” Tony leaned back in the chair with his feet on the table, looking over the command deck like he had designed half of it. 

“I mean when he’s not-you know.” Bruce glanced at Thor. “He wasn’t always like this, was he?”

"No. For years, Loki acted as befitting a prince of Asguard. He was well respected for his intelligence, cunning, and skill with magic. Turned down all of Asguard's top academic brotherhoods in order to focus on perfecting his sorcery."

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like the creepy bastard in our time out corner right now," said Natasha. 

Everyone turned to stare. After a moment, she frowned. 

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just . . . honestly, we forgot you were here," mumbled Bruce, a little apologetically.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's some sort of spy or something." 

"Back to the matter at hand," Steve said, glaring at Tony for a moment longer before turning to focus on Thor, "Can you give us any specifics that might help us profile him? Your knowledge of Loki is our best weapon."

"Yeah," Tony interjected. "Come on, what about the juicy stuff? Girlfriends? Boyfriends? Embarassing childhood stories? Let's gossip."

Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Leave it to Stark to keep the maturity ceiling low."

"I am a bit curious though," said Bruce. "Did he have a-was there anyone-"

"No. Or, not that I know of," Thor corrected, frowning. "I no longer know what secrets my brother kept from me. Publically, though, he courted no one."

"Not . . . ever?"

Thor looked uncomfortable, as if he would rather not be discussing his brother's relationships or lack of relationships with a group of almost strangers. He plowed on, though, evidently putting the fate of Earth over the Bro Code. 

"No. Never. Again, though, I must remind you that Loki kept many secrets from me, and that on Asguard, certain things are more-" he glanced at Tony, who winked. "-private. Meaning that it is improper-we do not discuss-things go on behind closed doors," he finished, lamely.

The room was quiet as everyone thought about Loki's sex life.

"Oh my god," said Tony reverently, breaking the silence. "I bet he's super kinky."

Thor put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint at this point was under Loki's crazy spell, so I couldn't write sassy Clint into this. :(


	3. 8:54 am, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier kitchen

“This isn’t what it looks like,” said Clint immediately as Bruce entered the room.

Bruce took one look at the computer screen facing a very guilty Black Widow and Hawkeye and considered, more deeply than he ever had in his entire life, whether a morning coffee was really worth it.

“We’re doing research.”

“You know, in my twenty-odd years in the field-” He crossed the room to the coffee machine, carefully avoiding their eyes.

“-I’ve done a lot of research. And I’ve never seen research look so much like . . .”

He struggled with the word. He really did. Despite his unfortunate reputation, Bruce Banner was at his core a mild-mannered, shy, somewhat socially-awkward scientist. He had spent the last few years in Calcutta, quietly working with local doctors to cure disease. He had spent years before that in South America, as a mechanic for a soda company. And then there was a year that he didn’t like to think about, and before that some lab work, and before that grad school, following college, following a childhood spent hiding in the library from kids who wanted to steal his inhaler. And none of that had prepared him to walk into the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier’s third-floor kitchen one morning to find a marksman and a super spy watching-

“ . . . porn.”

“Okay. Yeah, it’s porn,” Clint conceded, spreading his hands. “But it’s also research.”

“Dr. Banner. This is Clint Barton, by the way,” interjected Natasha, pointedly not mentioning the fact that this was the guy who was mind-controlled to murder people yesterday, and giving Bruce a look that made him not want to mention it either, for the sake of his extremities, of which he was very fond.

“Nice to meet you, Clint. Maybe you guys should go do that in private.” Bruce busied himself with examining the different types of sugar on the counter. Seven different brands. How about that.

“We were trading information on Loki. I was telling him about our conversation on the command deck yesterday. The one about-”

“I remember.”

“Yeah.”

Bruce wondered how many of the sugar brands contained saccharin. Maybe he should count. He picked one up and held it near his face.

“Anyway,” Clint said. “We were talking about the fact that Loki’s allegedly either a flaming virgin or a secret sex freak-”

Three. Three brands. Huh. What about sucralose?

“-and that got us talking about profiling Loki, and basically we were trying to guess his porn category.”

“Five.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Anyway, the BDSM stuff goes without saying. But Natasha doesn’t think that that’s his main category, which I think is insane, because he literally couldn’t broadcast the words ‘I get off on power play’ any stronger.”

“The thing is,” said Natasha. “I know how to read people. If I didn’t, I’d be dead. And this guy, according to Thor, has extreme daddy issues. He feels unloved. He feels betrayed. He wants power, but only as a means to the respect and love he feels like he never received. Hence; daddies.”

“Daddies?” He almost didn't want to know. 

“Older guys. Big ones, probably, with lots of muscle,” Natasha said confidently.

“Oh.”

The coffee machine dinged. Bruce filled his S.H.I.E.L.D. ™ coffee mug to the brim and turned towards the door.

“Well. You guys have fun.”

He hesitated in the doorway.

“Bottom.”

“What?”

“That’s my guess. I think he’s a bottom.”

They paused to consider it.

Finally, Clint nodded.

“Right. Let’s start a pool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Small AU where Clint and Bruce are in the helicarrier at the same time. Clint isn’t part of the big attack that frees Loki and makes Bruce hulk out, and instead is restrained by SHIELD much earlier. Because I wrote this scene and couldn’t not. )
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm trying to do at least every other day with this one. Also I know 'bottom' isn't a porn category. But it's Bruce so let him get away with it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy Bruce as much as I do. And don't worry, more Tony and some actual Loki next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had become a Thing.

Somehow, somewhere between discussions about “profiling” and working to track down the cube, probably spawned by their collective neuroses, it had become a real, live, centralized, strange, unifying Thing, and now it had even manifested a physical form, in the way of a list scribbled on the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission dossier, and that Thing was the Avengers’ unhealthy interest in Loki’s sexual preferences.

The bets had started out as a joke, but had turned very serious very quickly after Tony put a lamborghini on ‘likes it up the butt’.

Even Steve had succumbed, although he kept repeating things like, “Now, that just isn’t right,” until Tony reminded him that he had his original Captain America helmet on ‘ropes and handcuffs’.

Everyone was on board, except Thor, of course, who in a way was even more central to the Thing. He had gotten used to interactions like, "Hey Thor, here's a protein shake. Can you describe Loki's bedroom?" because he was the ultimate source of Loki insider information.

Secondary, of course, to Loki himself.

In the end, it was Tony. It had to be Tony. No one else was capable and willing. Natasha was arguably more qualified, but bowed out due to her dignity- a problem that they all agreed Tony did not have.

"I don't know guys. You don't think that's a bit weird? Too far, maybe?" Tony had asked in spite of himself, and the other Avengers had looked at each other and shrugged, and so it was decided.

Getting access to the room where they were keeping Loki was easy, which was a bit worrying, if you think about it. Tony had always found S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security kind of cute. The tricky part came next.

"Hello, Stark. Change of heart?" Loki said, as Tony crossed the platforms to stand in front of the control panel.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you. It's against the rules. Big infographic in the hallway. With clipart and everything"

"Follow the rules often, Stark?"

"More than you. Most of the time, anyway."

"Clearly this isn't one of those times.

“Clearly.”

“Tony Stark: The Rebel Superhero,” Loki said, in mocking admiration. “How long do you think that’ll last? Your superiors grow tired of you, as you them. Underneath all of that metal, you’re still a sack of flesh.”

“Okay first of all,” said Tony, counting on his fingers. “I have no superiors. Second, ‘underneath all of that metal’? From you? I’m pretty sure I saw that outfit in the window of a sex shop in SoHo. Be honest, is that Asgardian bondage gear?”

Loki laughed.

“Your jokes cannot protect you any better than your armor.”

Tony leaned on the railing.

“Yeah, but seriously though.”

Loki frowned and gave him a look.

“I’m sorry?”

“Is it?”

“ . . . Is it what?” Loki asked, cautiously.

Tony stared up and the ceiling.

“Asgardian bondage gear.”

“ . . . Well. No.”

“Oh, okay.”

Tony knew he was being stared at, and not in the good way. He was almost sure that being judged by a crazy murderer wasn’t supposed to make him this self-conscious.

“Thor didn’t really know either,” Tony said finally, because he felt obligated to explain himself. “He said probably not, but also that he’d never seen that type of armor-something about the chestpiece-anyway.”

“Are you flirting with me, Tony Stark?”

“Depends. Is it working?” Tony shot back reflexively.

Loki gave him a look that was less condescending and more like he was genuinely concerned for Tony’s mental state.

“So anyway, good talk. I’m going to go.”

Tony turned, trying to avoid looking at the cameras on the wall.

“You are a strange man, Tony Stark,” Loki said as he left.

\---

The Avengers, huddled around the security monitor, all turned as a group when Tony walked in.

Tony wondered what it was about people staring at him today, as if there was anything unusual about him acting unusually. That’s the whole point of being unstable.

Clint was laughing.

“You are a strange man, Tony Stark,” he said, still laughing. “My god. He nailed you. Well, not-you know.”

“Yeah that was . . . that was something, Tony,” said Steve.

Tony frowned.

“I think I just lost my Murcielago.”


End file.
